A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacture method, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having MOS transistors with stress applying mechanisms and its manufacture method. A field effect transistor having a gate electrode made of a lamination of a gate insulating film and a conductor film formed on a semiconductor active region is called a MOS transistor.